Galaxy class
, a Galaxy-class starship |owner = |operator = Starfleet |Type = Explorer |Active = 2350s- |Decks = 42 |Crew = Approximately 1,000 depending on assignment, maximum complement approx. 3,000 |Speed = Warp 9.9 (Automatic engine shutdown after 10 minutes) Warp 9.2 (max. cruise) Warp 6 (initial average cruise) |Armament = 12/14 phaser arrays; 2 torpedo launchers; 250 photon torpedoes; antimatter mines |Defenses = Deflector shields |image2 = Galaxy-class starship, aft view.jpg |imagecap2 = Aft view |image3 = Galaxy class MSD.jpg |imagecap3 = Master systems display }} "Let's see what this ''Galaxy-class starship can do!"'' :- Jean-Luc Picard, 2364 The Galaxy-class was a Starfleet vessel first introduced in the late 2350s. It was one of the largest and most powerful Federation starship classes of its time, with many serving in the Dominion War. History Design and development The Galaxy Class Starship Development Project began in the 2350s at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. ( ) Numerous technologies implemented on Galaxy-class starships were tested aboard earlier prototype vessels, including the in the 2350s. ( ) The warp core was designed at Outpost Seran-T-one on stardate 40052 by some of the most brilliant engineering minds in the Federation, including Leah Brahms of the Theoretical Propulsion Group. ( ) Major component construction of Galaxy-class ships was carried out both in orbit and at ground based facilities. and seem to suggest that the ships were designed and placed into service rather quickly, as final systems were designed only one year prior to the launch of the Enterprise-D. The ship itself was still under major construction one year prior to .}} Upon its launch, the Galaxy-class had become the most technologically sophisticated and complicated ship ever built by the Federation. ( ) Early years Service aboard a Galaxy-class starship was considered an extremely prestigious assignment and they attracted some of Starfleet's finest officers. ( ; ) They were noted for their impressive abilities among Federation citizens and other Alpha Quadrant races. ( ; ; ) Some Galaxy-class ships were able to house large civilian populations; many assigned personnel even brought their families aboard to live with them. In 2365, the safety of the Galaxy-class, in particular its warp propulsion system, came into question when the was lost in a mysterious accident near the Romulan Neutral Zone claiming the lives of all personnel and their families. The ship had experienced massive system-wide failures which eventually led to a loss of antimatter containment. Further investigation by the Enterprise-D revealed the malfunctions were the result of an Iconian software transmission and not a design flaw inherent to the ship. ( ) Undoubtedly the most prominent early Galaxy-class starship was the , which, apart from two brief periods under the commands of William T. Riker and Edward Jellico, was commanded for its entire seven years of service by Captain Jean-Luc Picard. The Enterprise-D made first contact with a multitude of new species, including the Q Continuum, and the Borg Collective. Its diplomatic efforts helped cool tensions between smaller, regional powers and prevent dramatic upheavals to the security of the Federation during the Klingon Civil War, and frequently checked Romulan and Cardassian operations in tense situations. It fought off some of the Federation's toughest foes, most notably preventing the assimilation of Earth during the Borg invasion of 2367. (Star Trek: The Next Generation) Dominion War A Galaxy-class ship was involved in the disastrous first contact with the Dominion. The had entered the Gamma Quadrant in order to rescue several Federation citizens who had been taken captive by the Jem'Hadar. While the Odyssey was retreating, a Jem'Hadar attack ship made a suicide run at its stardrive section, causing a massive hull breach and resulting in the complete destruction of the ship. ( ) This act led to three years of hostilities between the Federation and the Dominion, culminating in the outbreak of the Dominion War. Galaxy-class starships saw action in many of the major fleet actions of the war including Operation Return, where ships of the class played a tactical role as leaders for ''Galaxy'' wing squadrons, ( ) the First Battle of Chin'toka, ( ) and the Battle of Cardassia. ( ) showed no less than ten Galaxy-class vessels in the combined Federation fleet during Operation Return. This would indicate that there were more than the initial six Galaxy-class starships referenced in the Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual. The total of six ships stemmed from Roddenberry's assumption that Starfleet would not have constructed vessels of that large a size in substantial numbers. The Manual however also stated that an additional six space frames were constructed and laid up to be completed at a moment when circumstances so dictated. It can be conjectured that those circumstances arose after the first Borg incursion and that by the time the Dominion War began, all the remaining original Galaxies were operational. It could be theorized that a "Galaxy Wing" would be much like modern battle groups with lighter frigates/ships screening the main capital ship(s) (which would make sense due to the size and firepower of a Galaxy-class starship).}} (2374)]] Later status Several more starships entered the fleet inventory during the 2370s. [[Unnamed Galaxy class starships#Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards|Several Galaxy-class ships]] were shown under construction at Utopia Planitia. ( , ) By the latter half of the decade, Galaxy-class ships were seen all around Federation space, from stations near Earth where [[Unnamed Galaxy class starships#Escorts for USS Voyager|several Galaxy-class ships]] were part of the fleet assembled to intercept a Borg sphere in 2378, to ships operating near the Romulan Neutral Zone. ( ; ) In an alternate future, remained in service long after 2370, although some attempts had been made to decommission them.'' ( ) Technical data Physical arrangement and Q standing on the hull]] The Galaxy-class shared similar design characteristics with the smaller . The vast majority of informed sources state that the Galaxy-class is 2,108 feet (642.5 meters) long, including Ed Whitefire's unpublished blueprints which were created with the help of the Star Trek art department. http://www.cloudster.com/Sets&Vehicles/STNGEnterprise/EnterpriseDPlans.htm http://www.trekplace.com/edwhitefire.html}} The design included two hull sections: a saucer-shaped primary hull, and a detachable secondary hull which housed the ship's primary engines. They could be reversibly separated, and were both equipped with independent flight and combat capabilities. Generally, civilians and non-essential personnel would evacuate to the saucer module, while the senior staff confronted a threat in the battle section, which contained the majority of weapons systems. ( ) The saucer was able to withstand a crash landing on a planetary surface. ( ) }} The interior space of the Galaxy-class was left somewhat customizable; areas such as Deck 8 were designated as unfinished and multipurpose, in the event that extra space was needed for a specific mission. ( ) Command and control systems The computer system on board the Galaxy-class was isolinear based. ( ) Computer systems were concentrated in a computer core, which was accessible through a maintenance room. ( ) Each Galaxy-class vessel carried a total of three independent computer cores; two located in the saucer section and one in the engineering section. Propulsion systems is also visible)]] Galaxy-class ships achieved warp flight through two warp nacelles, which housed multiple pairs of warp coils. ( ) The acceleration delay between slow-reverse impulse and top warp speed, or about warp 9, was 0.300 milliseconds. ( ) The maximum speed was warp 9.6, which could be maintained for approximately twelve hours. ( ) The warp core was one of the most powerful in Starfleet, generating approximately 12.75 billion gigawatts of power. ( ) The efficiency of the warp drive could be tweaked to a point where it rivaled the new in 2370. ( ) The warp core spanned twelve decks in the engineering hull. The deuterium tanks were above the core, while antimatter storage pods surrounded the base of the core on Deck 42. ( ) There were three impulse engines, two on the saucer section and one in the stardrive section. In early ships, only the impulse engine in the stardrive section was usually active. Upgrades and ventral phaser array]] Upgrades to the propulsion systems were tested in 2370 aboard the Enterprise-D; the ship received a new warp core manufactured with interphase technology. ( ) A major overhaul of the nacelles was also conducted that year. ( ) By the mid 2370s, most Galaxy-class ships began operating with all three impulse engines activated. ( ; ) Scientific systems Galaxy-class ships supported a wide variety of scientific equipment and laboratories studying many different disciplines. ( ) The departments often had to compete for limited resources such as sensor time, which were allocated by the operations officer or, on occasion, the executive officer. ( ) In addition to sensors, Galaxy-class ships were equipped with a variety of probes and scientific devices that could be launched from the torpedo launchers. These included basic scanner probes and reconnaissance probes, class-A probes and probes from class-1 to class-5. ( ) The ships were also equipped with a number of space buoys including the basic stationary beacons, warning buoys and emergency buoys. ( ) Upgrades Sensor systems could be customized and upgraded as necessary for a specific mission. Additional equipment could be added as required. ( ) The latest technologies were generally outfitted to Galaxy-class ships as they left the experimental stages. ( ) Tactical systems The Galaxy-class was equipped with ten phaser banks, distributed in phaser arrays at various points along both hulls. One array was located on the dorsal of the battle section and could only be used following a separation. There were also fore and aft torpedo launchers on the engineering section. ( ) Each launch tube was capable of firing at least five photon torpedoes simultaneously, each torpedo capable of being independently targeted. ( ) In the 2360s, Galaxy-class ships typically carried about 250 photon torpedoes. The torpedo launchers were also capable of launching probes. The Galaxy-class also carried antimatter mines and supported a high-capacity deflector shield grid. ( ) and have established extra emitters on the nacelle pylons and in the forward torpedo launcher. Schematics of the Enterprise created by Rick Sternbach include an aft-firing launcher on the saucer section, http://www.cygnus-x1.net/links/lcars/blueprints/star-trek-the-next-generation-enterprise-sheet-9.jpg but this launcher was not incorporated to the filming model. The Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual states that ten torpedoes can be launched simultaneously from a launcher and 275 torpedoes are usually carried by the ship. The script of also uses the figure 275, instead of the 250 mentioned on-screen. http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/214.txt In , Ro stated there was a weakness in the aft-shields where the impulse exhaust destabilized them, but this appeared to be a scam as Captain Picard gave the order to let Ro's ship come through.}} Certain Galaxy-class ships, such as the , were fitted with additional phaser arrays on the dorsal surfaces of their nacelles. ( ) . The "bumps" containing the phaser arrays on the Venture were rotated a full one-hundred eighty degrees from those on the Enterprise-D. The Venture was the only ship seen with these weapons; none of the CGI Galaxy-class ships used exclusively since the fifth season of DS9 (including the Venture itself) had these weapons.}} Upgrades The Enterprise-D received weapons systems upgrades in 2370, including a loadout of higher-yield photon torpedoes and enhanced targeting sensors programmed by Lieutenant Worf. ( ) Crew support While Starfleet policy permitted the immediate family of officers and crew to stay aboard starships prior to the advent of the Galaxy-class, it was the first class specifically tailored to accommodate civilian as well as Starfleet personnel. ( ) Civilians were allowed to hold varying positions in the science division aboard the Galaxy-class. ( ) "''I think that the "family friendly" starship notion was an interesting idea, but one that didn't pan out. There was always something awkward about Picard ordering the ship into battle situations with kiddies running through the corridors. And no matter how much lip service we paid to the "our families are part of our strength" concept, it never seemed very smart or very logical to bring the spouse and kids along when you're facing down the Borg, or guarding the Neutral Zone, or plunging the ship into uncharted spatial anomalies." }} Interior design With the presence of families and non-Starfleet personnel aboard, the Galaxy-class interior was mostly designed for their comfort and the well being of the crew in general. While the major command sections maintained form and functionality above all, there remained a much more "relaxed" feel about the design of many of these areas. , the interior lighting scheme of the Enterprise-D was noticeably darkened.}} Main bridge ]] The main bridge of the Galaxy-class was located on Deck 1 of the saucer section. As with most starships, the main bridge was modular and could be completely replaced with another bridge if the need called for it. Different Galaxy-class starships had different bridge designs. The following describes the bridge design used in at least two Galaxy-class starships, including the USS Enterprise-D. , where the USS Odyssey featured a completely different bridge design from that of the USS Enterprise-D, though this can be explained by the fact that was being filmed at the same time as "The Jem'Hadar" and as such, the Enterprise-D set was unavailable.}} The forward bulkhead was dominated by the main viewscreen. Directly aft of this were the operations officer and conn positions. At the very center of the room was the command area – the captain's chair at the center, flanked by chairs for the first officer to the right, and an additional officer (typically the ship's counselor or chief medical officer) to the left. Each of these command stations included consoles for shipboard systems access. Smaller backless seats were located on the edges of the command area, for other officers to sit, should the need arise. It should be noted that Helm control can either be operated from the left or right forward stations, or in some cases from the tactical station. It also should be noted that the Operations Console is capable of Communications, Scanning, and Course Navigations. on the bridge]] The tactical console, positioned directly behind the captain, was located in the wooden handrail that encircled the rear half of the central command area. The aft bulkhead carried several additional consoles. These could be customized as needed, ( ) and were reconfigured at least twice. In 2364, the consoles, from starboard to port, were Science I, Science II, Propulsion, Emergency Manual Override, and Environment. By 2365, they were Science I, Science II, Mission Ops, Environment, and Engineering. The stations featured pullout seats below the console, which were normally flush with the panel below the stations. The bridge was also equipped with two food replicators. By necessity, the bridge had easy access to and from all other important areas of the ship. In all, there were six doors leading from the room. Moving clockwise from the main viewscreen, the first door, level with, and to the right of the conn, led directly to the battle bridge emergency turbolift. At the rear right of the bridge, a shallow alcove contained two doors, one of which led to a head, the other to a corridor leading to the observation lounge. The door at the rear left of the room opened onto a standard turbolift. Continuing around, the fifth door led into the captain's ready room, the sixth to another turbolift. ( ) As the main bridge housed so many critical systems, numerous emergency environmental and power backups were included so that duty personnel could continue to work for up to 72 hours in the event of a major shutdown or incapacitation of the vessel. Other safeguards included seven redundant safety interlocks to prevent the life support from being turned off on the bridge. ( ) Upgrades The bridges of Galaxy-class ships were subject to several minor cosmetic changes over their first decade of service. Aboard the USS Enterprise-D, these could be seen as early as 2365, the starship's second year of service. The computer access panels on the port and starboard walls were replaced; pin-striping was added to the tactical console bulkhead behind the captain's chair; the reclined conn and ops seats were replaced with upright versions; the cushioned end seats were removed from the command area; the captain's chair consoles were replaced with permanently open units; and the direction of the viewscreen beacon was reversed. ( ) Several changes were also made to the bridge's carpeting in subsequent years. The Enterprise-D bridge's first major refit came in 2371. Six new stations were added, three on each side of the bridge replacing the equipment lockers. The aft stations were accordingly reprogrammed and moved to different locations. The three starboard stations were designated Science I, II, and III. Science IV became the first aft station, followed by Mission Ops, Environment, and Engineering I/II. The port side of the bridge had three communications stations, consoles which were not common to the bridges of 24th century ships. In addition, the command chairs were raised two steps above the helm and ops stations, to provide the captain with an unobstructed view of the forward viewscreen. New carpeting and handrails were also added. ( ) Observation Lounge The observation lounge was located directly aft of the main bridge. The room was usually used as a conference room for the vessel's senior staff. It featured large, aft-facing windows that offered a spectacular view of the back of the starship and space beyond. A conference table with seating for ten people was the main feature of the room, ( ) with LCARS screens on the port and starboard walls for information displays and retrieval. ( ) Holographic emitters embedded within the table could also be used for presenting data. ( ) Some starships featured artwork along the wall opposite the windows; when this was not present the bare wall showed several structural supports. ( ) Battle bridge The battle bridge was located on Deck 8 and was connected to the main bridge and other vital areas of the ship by an emergency turbolift. It was designed to control the stardrive section following a saucer separation. Unlike the main bridge, there was much more focus on combat and tactical systems and no science stations. The battle bridge was modular, like the main bridge; at least two variants have been seen aboard Galaxy-class ships. ( ) .}} Main engineering visible]] Engineering systems spanned twelve decks of the engineering section. Engineering itself was located on Deck 36, ( ) and was an open-plan facility, directly accessible from the corridor. Consisting of two levels, it provided direct access to the vessel's warp core and primary engineering support systems. The corridor bulkhead housed the Master Situation Monitor. Inside the main section, the master systems display, affectionately known as the "pool table", was the operational focus of the room. Beyond this, heading towards the warp core, the chief engineer's office and several support consoles were located on the left, and the assistant chief engineer's console on the right. These formed part of the bulkhead protecting the main part of Engineering from the warp core. Access to the upper level, a circular area surrounding the warp core, was provided by a ladder to the left of the warp core or an elevator on the right. The upper level had access to other warp core maintenance systems. ( ) Engineering could also serve as a backup to the main bridge if it was damaged or disabled. ( ) In the event of a major failure, such as an imminent warp core breach, engineering was equipped with isolation doors and force fields to contain various sections of the facility, usually to seal off the warp core prior to detonation or ejection. ( ; ) Medical facilities The Galaxy-class medical department was charged with providing health care to the ship's company and all attached personnel. Sickbay There were at least three sickbay wards aboard the ship, ( ) with at least one in the saucer section ( ) and another in the stardrive section. ( ) There were four recovery biobeds on the periphery of the room with a main surgical biobed opposite them, covered by a large overhead sensor cluster and capable of hookup to a surgical support frame. Equipment storage and various control panels were located throughout sickbay. The chief medical officer's office was a small space just off the main sickbay, with desk and workspace for the CMO. A small foyer connected the office to the sickbay; it contained a replicator terminal. Separate, private recovery rooms were also located near sickbay, ( ) as was a nursery ( ) and a diagnostic center. ( ) A Galaxy-class sickbay also had the facilities to isolate parasitic protoviruses. ( ) Medlabs Galaxy-class ships had at least four medical laboratories of varying sizes. There was a small laboratory accessible through the foyer outside the chief medical officer's office where minor experiments run by on-duty personnel could be monitored. ( ) Other larger medlabs similar to standard science labs were elsewhere. ( ) Surgical suite Surgeries too complicated for the sickbay ward could be conducted in a separate surgical area which had a large variety of bio-support systems. ( ) Emergency bio-support unit There was a separate room located near the main sickbay facility on Deck 12 that contained the emergency bio-support unit. Patients with severe burn injuries could be treated here in a closed cell. ( ) Physical rehabilitation bay Similar in size and design of the room housing the emergency bio support unit, this space was used for the physical rehabilitation of patients in sickbay. Several weights were available in racks as well various scanners, including the prominently placed unit located in the center of the ceiling. ( ) Morgue A morgue facility with storage slots for several bodies was located adjacent to sickbay. ( ) Counselor's office The ship's counselor had their own office, located on Deck 9. Crew members needing emotional support could meet in private with the counselor here. ( ) Scientific department The Galaxy-class starship housed over one hundred separate scientific research labs. Very few of the research labs remained under the same discipline of science for more than six months. Most shared the same design; only a few had extremely specialized equipment. Stellar cartography The vessel also housed a stellar cartography department, located on Deck 9. There were at least two laboratories based there; one, a smaller facility similar to the other labs aboard the ship; another, a much larger cylindrical room spanning three decks. The walls of the room were designed to be a three-dimensional display. ( ) Cybernetics lab Aboard the Enterprise-D, the cybernetics lab was a circular room, with a raised platform in its center containing a shell which could hold a cybernetic body. The entire assembly could retract into the ceiling and was directly controlled by a console to the side. There were additional wall-mounted consoles throughout the room. ( ) The laboratory was redesigned in 2368 and altered to become much more rectangular, although it still featured the shell assembly. ( ) Arboretum The arboretum was capable of studying and supporting a wide variety of plant life, and also doubled as a social area. ( ) Cetacean labs The Galaxy-class starship carried a complement of cetaceans. Among the crew, these facilities were also known as "the dolphin tanks" ( ) or the "aquatic lab." ( ) In an alternate timeline, these facilities were also known as Cetacean Ops. ( ) Transport and cargo Transporter rooms Galaxy-class starships had twenty transporter rooms located throughout the vessel. ( ) Four transporter rooms were located on Deck 6 in the saucer section, ( ) while two more were on Deck 14 in the stardrive section. ( ) Shuttlebays There were three shuttlebays aboard each Galaxy-class starship, supporting many varieties of shuttlecraft. The main shuttlebay was located on Deck 4 in the saucer section. It was so massive that an explosive decompression of the air within the bay would contain enough force to propel the ship forward. ( ) Two smaller bays, shuttlebays 2 and 3, were on Deck 13 in the engineering hull. ( ) Galaxy-class starships were equipped with five hangars, hangars 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5, for the overhauling, refitting, testing, and storage of auxiliary craft. ( , display graphic) . During the first few seasons of Star Trek: The Next Generation, Shuttlebays 2 and 3 were erroneously shown on Deck 11.}} Embarked craft * Type 6 shuttlecraft ( ) * Type 7 shuttlecraft ( ) * Type 15 shuttlepod ( ) * runabout ( ; ) * Captain's yacht Cargo bays There were numerous multi-level cargo bays located all throughout the ship. Most of these bays contained sufficient room for storage, cargo transporters, and anti-grav units for the transportation of cargo. ( ) Cargo bay four was the only cargo bay with direct access to the exterior hull. ( ) Crew quarters Most crew quarters on the Galaxy-class were located in the ship's saucer section, in order to provide safety for civilian and non-essential personnel during a saucer separation. However, the engineering hull also contained crew quarters, generally containing engineering personnel and their families. ( ; ) Pets, including cats and dogs, were also allowed aboard ship. ( ) There were several types of crew quarters aboard: *Junior officers' quarters - These small-unit quarters were located on the interior of the ship and lacked windows. They were comprised of a living area, a bedroom, and a bathroom. Crewmembers of lieutenant junior grade were given their own quarters; ensigns were required to share quarters. ( ) The living area contained a replicator terminal and was customizable with a variety of furniture and decorations. *Officers' quarters - These quarters lined the edge of the saucer section and contained a living area, a bedroom, and a bathroom area. ( ) They were generally reserved for lieutenant commanders and above. Similar quarters were also available to enlisted and civilian personnel with families. ( ) *Captain's quarters - The captain's quarters, located on Deck 8, were similar to the officers' quarters but were slightly larger. The captain had a large desk area and work terminal. VIP and diplomatic guest quarters shared the same layout. ( ) Recreational facilities Ten Forward Located at the forward-most section of the saucer module on Deck 10 (deck 10, forward station one), Ten Forward served as the social center of the ship. It had a battery of recreational games including three-dimensional chess as well as a fully stocked bar which carried syntheholic beverages. The replicators were also able to produce other food and drinks for the crew to enjoy in a relaxed social setting. Its large, panoramic windows permitted a staggering view of the ship's passage through space. ( ) . However, there is no evidence proving that it was not a feature of every Galaxy-class ship. Given the extended duration of their missions, it is likely that designers included this feature on her sister ships to serve their recreational and social needs as well. In the novel The Return, Ten Forward is replaced by "Shuttlebay Four" aboard the USS Challenger. The novel Resistance establishes that before leaving the Enterprise for the Titan, Commander Riker named the ship's bar lounge the "Happy Bottom Riding Club," which is a name Worf absolutely hated and refused to use under any circumstances.}} Holodeck The Galaxy-class carried sixteen holodecks, which are located on Decks 9, 10 and 11. ( ) Phaser range court]] The phaser range was located on Deck 12. A person stood on a platform in the center of the room, illuminated only by the light which came from above the platform. Colored circular lights, approximately the size of a Human hand, whirled across the walls, and the person aimed and fired at selected targets. After completing a round, the number of hits and misses, along with the percentage of accuracy, were tallied by the ship's computer. There were at least fifteen levels of difficulty, and the range could be customized for two-player competition. The phaser range was also used by security officers to train personnel in marksmanship. ( ) Gymnasium The gymnasium, which was also on Deck 12, contained a variety of recreational equipment for a variety of sports. In addition to aerobic studios ( ) and martial arts areas, ( ) there was a parrises squares area, ( ) a squash court, ( ) and an anbo-jytsu court. ( ) The gymnasium also featured a fencing room. Aboard the Enterprise-D, Captain Picard usually fenced with fellow crewmembers. ( ) Theater and Concert Hall There was a large theater aboard, which was equipped to seat large groups of people. The theater could also be used as a concert hall for musical performances by crew members. ( ) Salon The salon was an area where crewmembers could get personal care ranging from a simple haircut to an elaborate spa treatment. ( ) Replicating center At the replicating center, crewmembers could replicate items which were too large or complicated for a standard food replicator terminal. They could "shop" for certain items by reviewing the fabrication database. ( ) Educational facilities There were several small schools of varying sizes located throughout the ship, ranging from actual classrooms ( ) to specialized workshops. ( ) Ships commissioned ;Named: * (NCC-71099) * (NCC-1701-D) * (prototype, NCC-70637) * (NCC-71832) * (NCC-71854) * (NCC-71807) USS Dauntless (NCC-71879) USS Excalibur (NCC-26517-A) USS London (NCC-2012-C) USS San Francisco (NCC-69480) USS Trident (NCC-31347) USS Zeus (NCC-800542) ;Unnamed: * [[Unnamed Galaxy class starships|Unnamed Galaxy-class starships]] ;Uncertain: * * * Appendices Appearances * (Excluding regular appearances of the ) ** (model) ** ** ** (model) ** * * (model) * (model) * ** ** (model) ** ** ** (model) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** (model) ** (wall display) ** ** ** (database image) ** * ** Background information The Galaxy-class starship was first (and mostly) seen as the USS Enterprise-D. It was designed by Andrew Probert. Interiors were supervised by Herman Zimmerman in both the first season of TNG and , and by Richard James for the intervening six seasons. Technical specifications for the Galaxy-class were visible on a display in the conference lounge of the Enterprise-D beginning with the episode . A Galaxy-class starship appears in the series finale of all four Star Trek spin-offs; the Enterprise-D appears in "All Good Things" and "These Are the Voyages", while unnamed Galaxy-class ships appear in "What You Leave Behind" and "Endgame". Studio model :See [[Galaxy class model|''Galaxy-class model]].'' Designing the bridge Andrew Probert made a series of drawings refining the new look for the Enterprise s bridge. An early writers' bible for the new series described the new bridge as combining "the features of ship control, briefing room, information retrieval area, and officers' wardroom. In other words, much the same kinds of things happen here as in the old bridge, but with less emphasis on the mechanics of steering the starship." That new, less mechanistic approach can be seen in the preliminary designs featuring viewing couches and a conference table on the bridge. Technical specifications for the Galaxy-class were visible on a display in the conference lounge of the Enterprise-D beginning with the episode . Probert Bridge Sketch.jpg|Near-final bridge design Probert Enterprise bridgeplan.jpg|Floor plan Enterprise-D bridge under construction.jpg|The bridge under construction Enterprise-D bridge construction 2.jpg|Assembling the tactical console Zimmerman on bridge.jpg|Herman Zimmerman on the completed set Technical Manual The Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual and the Star Trek: The Next Generation USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D Blueprints shows that the Galaxy-class was equipped with a third aft torpedo launcher in the saucer section that was exposed upon the separation. This launcher however did not appear on the filming model. The Technical Manual (pages 177 and 178) feature several preliminary designs of a ship class that would one day replace the Galaxy-class as the primary explorer ship of the fleet. One of the designs for the was a down-sized ship with much less internal volume that allowed each ship to be refitted for specific mission types. A smaller ship of this class first appeared on screen in , though it was identified only as a class designed for short-term planetary research missions in the episode. In alternative futures seen in and we get to see the Nova-class in long-term deep space assignment and battle ship roles as well. The Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual lists the class' statistics as follows: * Type: Explorer * Production Base: ASDB Integration Facility, Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, Mars * Accommodation: 1,012 officers and crew; 200 visiting personnel; 15,000 personal evacuation limit * Power Plant: One 1,500+ Cochrane warp core feeding two nacelles; one impulse system in stardrive section, two impulse systems in saucer section * Dimensions: ** Length: 642.51 meters ** Beam: 463.73 meters ** Height: 195.26 meters * Mass: 4,500,000 metric tons * Performance: Warp 9.6 for 12 hours (Standard); warp 9.9 for 12 hours (Uprated) * Armament: Eleven type-X phaser emitters; two photon torpedo launchers Apocrypha ]] The [[Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Calendar (2001)|''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine 2001 Calendar]] depicted the Galaxy-class USS Ronald D. Moore (NCC-70564) docked at Deep Space 9. According to Gary Hutzel, this ship was named after both Vice Admiral Ronald D. Moore and "a certain writer on a 20th century show." http://flare.solareclipse.net/ultimatebb.php/topic/6/1587.html In the Star Trek: Armada series of computer games, the Galaxy-class is referred to as a battleship in gameplay. On screen, the USS Enterprise-D has been casually referred to as a battleship in and . However, these instances take place in alternate timelines and it is not known if "battleship" is an actual starship type within Starfleet. In the episode , the Galaxy-class Enterprise-D was described as a battleship, based on her specifications. In Peter David's New Frontier line of novels, Captain Calhoun and crew are given a Galaxy-class replacement for the lost . It is notable for also possessing a designation as the Excalibur-A, something only previously seen with Kirk's . In the Star Trek: Typhon Pact novel Rough Beasts of Empire, Benjamin Sisko assumes command of the Galaxy-class USS Robinson. The Robinson also appears in Plagues of Night. Several Galaxy-class starships have been mentioned in novels and games: :USS Allegheny (Star Trek: Armada II) :USS Asgard (A Time to Be Born) :USS Bolivar (Rogue Saucer) :USS Breedlove (Star Trek Invasion: Time's Enemy) :USS Challenger (Ten Forward has been renamed Shuttlebay Four) (The Return) :USS Cheyenne (NCC-75435) (Star Trek: Borg) :USS Constitution (Double Helix: Infection; Possession) :USS Dauntless (NCC-71879) (Star Trek: Bridge Commander) (destroyed in battle) :USS Devron (Star Trek Online) :USS Enterprise (Star Trek: Legacy) :USS Excalibur-A (Excalibur: Restoration et al.) :USS Galaxy (Star Trek: Legacy) :USS Hood (Station Rage) :USS Idaho (The Big Game; The Long Night; Star Trek Invasion: The Soldiers Of Fear) :USS Lhasa (Star Trek Online) :USS Madison (The Big Game; The Long Night; Star Trek Invasion: The Soldiers Of Fear) :USS Marquette (Star Trek Online) :USS Monitor (Star Trek: Away Team) (assimilated) :USS Muakaikubo (Star Trek Invasion: Time's Enemy) (destroyed in battle) :USS Oraidhe (Intellivore) :USS Oregon (NCC-75698) (Star Trek: Armada) :USS Phlox (Star Trek Online) :USS Potemkin (Station Rage) :USS San Francisco (NCC-74780) (Star Trek: Bridge Commander) :ISS Stadi (Star Trek Online) :USS Trident (Gateways: Cold Wars et al.) :USS Venture (Star Trek: Legacy) :USS Victory (Star Trek Online) The Galaxy-class (along with two sub-classes) is also seen in the game Star Trek Online, obtainable when the player reaches a rank of Captain under the classification of "Exploration Cruiser". There's also a special version, the "Exploration Cruiser Refit", at that same rank that gives players the ability to use Antimatter Spread, confusing opponents visually. A third version appears at Vice Admiral-level which gives players the ability to use Saucer Separation. The modified version from is also available for Vice Admiral-level players, and is referred to as a "Federation Dreadnought Cruiser" under the designation "Galaxy-X" External links * * * : contains articles on the differences in appearances between the older and newer miniatures * * cs:Třída Galaxy de:Galaxy-Klasse es:Clase Galaxy fr:Classe Galaxy ja:ギャラクシー級 nl:Galaxy klasse pl:Klasa Galaxy ru:Класс Галактика sv:Galaxy-klass Category:Federation starship classes